Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic thinks that Amy never spends time with him and Amy thinks that Sonic never listens to her what happens when Sonic and Amy get caught in a fight and he runs away from her but what will happen when they run into each other during singing a song?
1. Chapter 1

Wouldn't Change A Thing

Sonic The Hedgehog. Oh how she despised that name. Why does he never listen to her their together so why does he never listen to her? Her name is Amy Rose she likes to write songs it help her calm down when mad and she LOVES singing.

Amy's pov

Why doesn't he ever listen to me I should go and sing a song but I don't have a song to sing. Crap I don't know what song to write either dang. Why must this happen to me well I guess I should go home.

Sonics' pov

Amy never spends time with me. I mean I keep on trying to spend time with her all the time but she's always busy writing songs. Does she even care that I love her does she want to break up no Sonic don't think like that of Corse she does she loves you. I love her so much I can't believe I kept it secret for so long. She is so beautiful and caring she has never once been selfish it's always everybody else before her.

Maybe I could persuade her to go on a date with me good luck with that who was that your brain stupid. Hey I am not stupid whatever good luck trying to get her to go on a date with you so not going to happen. I hate my brain it's so mean listen to me I sound like an idiot UGH I'm going to go ask her right now here we go!

Amy's pov

I am laying on my bed singing some old songs. It is kind of relaxing actually I laugh I never knew that this could be so fun nice. Some people say I'm always so stuck up in writing and singing songs but they just don't understand. Knock knock well I guess that there is someone at the door I open the door and see….Sonic?

"I just wanted to know if ya wanted to go on a date do you?" He asked. I don't know if I should. "I can't I'm writing some songs" I respond then he says "Why can't you just have some fun for once in your life?"

"I do have fun I have fun writing and singing songs"

"But you always do you never have time for me"

"That is not true I always spend time with you"

"Name three times just three"

"Uhhhh"

"See why can't you just spend time with me I thought you loved me"

"I do"

"Prove it"

"How"

"Go on a date with me, kiss me, take a walk with me, spend some time with me or go to the movies with me SOMETHING"

"I don't know alright I just don't know'

"Then just tell me you love me.. please I can't live without it please"

"I I um

"You can't even tell me you love me well I love you have a good day.

And he goes off crying I feel so guilty why couldn't I say it I love him see I just said it I sigh I need to go to bed.

Sonics' pov

Here I am in a field crying my eyes out the famous Sonic The Hedgehog crying his eyes out. Well you can't blame me my love just proved that she can't say she loves me what is next she breaks up with me wait no SHE CAN'T! Would she she can't she just can't I would break I would kill myself.

Well I just need to get together I'm just glad that it can't get any worse *it starts raining* wow just wow I sigh well I guess I could go and take a walk.

Amy's pov

Great just great it's raining. Why I liked it when it was non raining that sounds weird well I guess I should go to bed. I tried and tried but I just can't go to bed ok lets try some more. I still can't go to bed I sigh well I could write a song no I don't feel like it I could sing no the same thing again I sigh well I guess I can go take a walk. I get on some jeans and a red blue with a heart on it and a coat then I headed on my way

Normal pov

Sonic was taking a walk in some where he didn't know where all he knew was that there was dirt and some trees. While Amy was walking in the same place but way behind him.

She got tired and was sad bored and depressed she wanted to do something else while walking. She had no idea..but then out of no where she started to sing but little did she know that Sonic was to.

Amy: It's like, he doesn't here a word I say. His mind is somewhere far, away, and I don't know how to get there. It's like

Sonic: She's way to serious

Amy: All he wants is to chill out makes me wanna pull my all my, hair out

Sonic: She's always in a rush, and interrupted

Amy: Like he doesn't even care

Sonic: Like she doesn't even care

Amy: You

Sonic: Me

Amy: Were face to face

Both: But we don't see eye to eye

Amy: Like fire and rain

Sonic: Like fire and rain

Amy: You can drive me insane

Sonic: You can drive me insane

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Amy: Were Venus and Mars

Sonic: Venus and Mars

Amy: Were like different stars

Sonic: Like different stars

Both: You're the harmony to ever song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing

Sonic: She's always tryin' to save the day just wanna let the music play, she's all or nothing, but my feelings never change

Amy: Why does he try to read my mind

Sonic: I try to read her mind, she tries to pick a fight to get attention

Amy: It's not good to psychoan-alyze

Both: That's what all of my friends say 

Amy: You

Sonic: Me

Amy: Were face to face

Both: But we don't see eye to eye

Amy: Like fire and rain

Sonic: Fire and rain

Amy: You can drive me insane

Sonic: You can drive me insane

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Amy: Were Venus and Mars

Sonic: Venus and Mars

Amy: Were like different stars

Sonic: Like different stars

Both: You're the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing

Sonic: When I'm miss, she's "no"

Amy: When I hold on he just lets go *walks up to Sonic*

Both: Were perfectly imperfect but I wouldn't change a thing, no, oh

Amy: Like fire and rain

Sonic: Fire and rain

Amy: You can drive me insane

Sonic: You can drive me insane

Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Amy: Were Venus and Mars

Sonic: Venus and Mars

Amy: Were like different stars

Sonic: Like different stars

Both: Your the harmony to every song I sing and I wouldn't change a thing but I can't stay mad at you for anything

Amy: Were Venus and Mars

Sonic: Venus and Mars

Amy: Were like different stars

Sonic: Like different stars

Both: You're the harmony to every song I sing… and I wouldn't change a…wouldn't change a thing!

Sonic and Amy were silent and breathing hard from all the singing they just did. Amy smiles and runs up to Sonic and gives him a hug. Sonic holds her as hard as he can. "I'll never let you go never ever" Sonic whispered into her ear. Amy nodded. She tried to break away but Sonic wouldn't allow it. She chuckled and Sonic made it so they can see each other but are still in the embrace.

Amy then said "I love you" Sonic started to cry in happiness and Amy just smiled. They held each other for an hour then Sonic raised his head so did Amy and they realized that it wasn't raining anymore.

They broke away and kissed for five full minutes then headed back for Amy's house where Sonic spent the night Sonic said "I love you goodnight sweet dreams" and Amy responded with "I know and I love you to goodnight but I don't need to dream my dreams have already come true".

Sonic smiled and said " Me too *yawns* goodnight my love" "Goodnight to you to my love". That night they went to bed with smiles on their faces and Amy decided that she would spend the entire week with him they both truly wouldn't change a thing.

Authors Comment:

I hope that you liked this I tried to get it to be good the song is from Camp Rock 2 it is called "Wouldn't Change A Thing" I need help with my sequel to my first story if someone could pm me and help me I would be very great full thank you please RxR. Push the little button come on ya know ya wanna push it….PUSH IT no just kidding but still click the button haha BYE LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
